Faceless
by Idle.Inkling
Summary: Their honourable acts come without a face. They walk among us and also linger in the shadows. In this day of modern civilisation, they are everywhere and nowhere.


**Prologue**

For normal individuals, the day was any ordinary and lacklustre working day they had to grind through, to enjoy the fruits and enjoyment the weekend promised. But the world was divided between two factions of working classes – those who were genetically _'normal'_ and attained a job suited to their innate abilities, and then there were those who have a genetic defect in their genome. An autosomal dominant gene that allows individuals to harness unique abilities that mankind has never seen. These people are often scouted into the ranks of a private military-operated faction, who operate directly under the Hokage – the nation's leader.

And so, for the world of the shadowed labourers of the Land of Fire, the day was _anything_ but ordinary. Despite their operations being under wraps and under the noses of media coverage, this day was open to every single news channel across the world, allowing them privy to the horrors and the trauma they have to experience in their line of duty. While spectators – those who stand from a safe distance as they look from the outside in – glamorised the idea of being a Shinobi, the reality the day painted was far from the propaganda the media praised their life to be.

As the soldiers of the nations lamented, so did the world around them. It was as if God had also felt their grief and sorrow, and pitied them.

The winter sky was bedarkened and weeping. The clouds grey and mournful. They sympathised for those devasted and affected by the event, flooding out large gouts of water onto the equally grey graveyard where the ceremony was being held. The pitter-patter of raindrops against the cement of the gravestones brought an afterimage of carnage into the soldiers' minds, echoing the gun shots of machine guns and rifles whizzing through the city from the previous night. It was still soldered into their minds, hot-wired into their consciousness, conducting unquenched rage in their hearts.

Then an unearthly caterwauling sound filled the sky. The wind current began to slash through the darkened day, howling chaotically as it whipped past the soldiers whose minds remained unnerved. Then the clouds that were filled with smut reflected shades of blue, foretelling for what was to come. Then there, a churlish rumbling in the sky was heard, followed by the deafening sound of thunder.

But still. The soldiers stood resolute, determined to see the ceremony through.

In front of the army was a silver-haired man. The man touted his calibre as a superhuman soldier. The epitome of what every aspiring shinobi looked up to. He was too clever, too fast, too strong. He had all of the necessary skills that constituted to be _the_ perfect soldier. And he was just that – _perfect._ Otherwise known as the Grim Reaper of the ANBU Black Ops. The brains of most operations that are deemed too dangerous for normal policemen to tackle. The right-hand man of the Hokage.

Normally, he would avoid situations where there are a lot of press involved. But at times like this, where morale is low for his men, he had to step in and accept responsibility as the Commander of his taskforce.

His mismatched eyes were fixated on the coffins that were being lowered under the ground as the riflemen shot their rounds in honour of the fallen heroes. But there was one coffin his eyes were set on. The one that made his heart ache with unbearable pain.

The cameras may not have seen his expression, but he was neither calm nor resolute as the newscasters made him out to be. He was _livid._ There was a tumultuous wave of anger in his veins that he could not supress. And it was overwhelming the floodgates he had fortified his emotions with. Anything could be a _catalyst_ to his rage, then.

After the ceremony was finished, other men left the graveyard. But he remained stood in front of his fallen soldiers.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

For the first time since the beginning of the ceremony, Kakashi had raised his head from the ground. His eyes were weary of grief, and his face was ridden with both anger and guilt. "Naruto, Sakura…." His glance then tracked the other dark-haired officer that was placed under his wing. "Sasuke." As expected, the aloof boy was less intrusive into his personal space than the other two.

"We heard what the higher ups were saying. Is it true?" Naruto was first to ask.

"And we also heard about Tsunade-sama!" Sakura was forced to choke back on her sobs when she met Kakashi's somber expression upon mentioning the Hokage's name. "I-I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei. We had gotten in the way. We should have listened…. We…."

"Now is not the time for regrets, Sakura." Kakashi replied before he looked back at the news team who still lingered behind them. "But what you've heard from the higher ups is correct. And I'm not about to change my mind."

Naruto and Sakura's gasps were evident. Even Sasuke had flinched back.

"So, you mean…." Sasuke whispered, unable to say the rest of his sentence.

"Yes." Kakashi said simply. "We are going to war. And unlike last time, mercy is not condoned in this operation. It will be kill on sight."

The white noise of the harmonic thrumming of raindrops grew more incessant. The clouds still littered above, charged with vengeful energy they were desperate to emit. The world around them was shrieking, keening omen of carnage to follow.

* * *

 _2 years ago…._

* * *

The night loomed over the boisterous city, leaving it for the night life to illuminate the grey skyscrapers that filtered around the vicinity. The night was just setting for the civilians, but it was just starting for the three new added assets to the Shinobi Task force.

"Man, _this_ is our first mission?!" Naruto whined. "Who the hell is this guy anyway?" he asked, raising the picture of a silver-haired man from his pocket.

Sakura pulled a face. "It's not like we can argue with the Hokage. She seemed pretty adamant about getting him back. Apparently, he used to be the Captain for the force, but he left for reasons that have been deemed classified." She gave a sigh. "I get that he's important, but why couldn't she have waited until the morning?"

"Hmp. This is our first mission and you two are already complaining. Just move quicker so we can get this over and done with." Sasuke spoke, nonchalant as always, as he paced through the alleyway that led them to the bar. "Besides, the Hokage said that we could use _force,_ right?" His onyx eyes flashed red. "I can finally use my training to good use."

"Oi, Sasuke, we don't wanna kill the guy!" Naruto quickly reminded before he ruffled his sunkissed hair. "And put those creepy eyes away."

"But Sasuke's right, we were told that we are free to use force." Sakura curtly reminded, slipping her hands into her leather gloves. "I'm happy to get a little bit rough if that means I can get home before midnight."

"You guys…." The blond huffed. " _Fine_. If it comes to that, I'll also fight."

Sasuke was already at the door of the bar. "Let's go."

Upon opening the door, their nostrils were filled with the poignant smell of cigarette smoke and the stench of beer. The shaded area was filled with drunk business men with their female colleagues, playboys, potential prostitutes, and cops who were off-duty. From what they could see, there was only one staff in for the night – and he was positioned behind the mahogany bar, the perfect distance away from people's bullshit.

"This place is packed! How are we going to find him, now?" Naruto coughed upon inhaling too much of the smoke that lingered around the place.

Sasuke scanned the area and proceeded to walk with his nonchalant strides backing up his poise. With the use of his sleight of hand, he was even able to steal one stick of cigarette from a drunk customer. He was trying to blend in like a chameleon, Naruto realised!

The blond pouted. That emo-fool was trying to look cool, like always.

"I found him." Sasuke stopped and allowed for his teammates crash into one another.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto growled, rubbing his flattened nose. "A little heads up would be nice!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura scolded, nudging him at his side. "Our target is right _there_."

Sasuke loomed over their target. His eyes already hardened on him. "Kakashi Hatake?" he asked, sternly. The stranger met his black beady eyes, indicating that he was, indeed, their objective. "By the Hokage's orders, we are here to arrest you. Now, don't make this difficult for us. If you will cooperate –"

"She sent newbies to fetch me this time?" Kakashi rhetorically asked, rising from his stool, easily shadowing over the Uchiha. "She must be getting desperate." His lone eye looked at the trio and his lips curled. "Tell her that I'm not interested in coming back." He took his last shot and nonchalantly paid the waiter his bill, purposely zoning the three out.

"Well, then, we'll just use _force_ to get you to the station!" Sasuke's eyes swirled until the blackness of his pupils turned into three tomoes, bathing in the blood red that replace it. He grabbed the older man by his forearm as a silent threat.

Kakashi lazily looked at the late teen and smirked. "Hmp. You newbies don't understand the situation. So, before you get hurt, I suggest you peel your hand off me."

"Tch! You're underestimating us!" His other hand came up as a pre-emptive strike to momentarily disable the man.

" _I'm_ underestimating you?" Kakashi swiftly caught his fist before he grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. "That's where you're wrong again, Sasuke-kun." His knee came up in a lethal strike, promptly winding the Uchiha prodigy down onto his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura haphazardly jumped into the fight, striking at the man's left side.

However, he evaded her fist, that was charged with inhumane strength, and grappled her by her forearm before he roughly slammed her into a stack of wooden chairs. "I know exactly who you are and what you're worth as Shinobi." He side-stepped to the right to dodge Naruto's kick and then moved to block Sasuke's incoming fist. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. And Sakura Haruno."

"How does he know about us?!" Naruto leapt back and reached out for his knife. "Ugh. Damn. I never wanted to use force. But if that's what we have to do…." He leapt forward and dodged the man's incoming kick before he moved to slash him on his bicep.

Unfortunately, the silver-haired man was quicker than the both of them and had smoothly intercepted Sasuke's attack and managed to use his body as a shield from Naruto's attack. The blonde's eyes widened as he narrowly slashed through his teammate's side.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

The Uchiha fell onto the floor, gasping in pain as he held onto his laceration. "You fucking dumbass!"

Before Naruto could apprehend Kakashi's movements, his knife was disarmed from him and he felt a heavy force on his chin from Kakashi's boot as he kicked him to the other side of the bar. His vision blanked for a second as he collided into several wooden tables.

The bartender looked in disbelief. It had been peaceful until a minute ago. Kakashi approached him with the unlit cigarette he had taken off Sasuke. "Do you have a light?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry, the Hokage will compensate for the damages." He then reassured, sucking on the cigarette butt. "I'll personally make sure she will."

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at Kakashi. As much as he wanted to pummel the objective's face into the ground, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against him in his current condition. Unless…! He still has his last resort. _But would that be wise?_

"That would not be." Kakashi inputted, puffing out a nimbus of smoke through his lips.

So, he knows about it, too?! But how could he have intel on them if he had quit?! What was his reason in keeping tabs on the Shinobi Task Force? Is this why the Hokage was hell-bent on getting him back? To prevent any classified information from leaking?

The reason didn't matter now, he realised. He can't distract himself from the fight in front of him. The man had skills, he'll give him that. But his guard was low. He was mocking them.

Naruto huffed. He'll have to use a portion of _it_. Within a flash, he was already mid-air, inches from Kakashi's face, with his sharpened nails ready to hack that expressionless face of his. Anyone would have been surprised by this attack.

Anyone but him.

Naruto's heart stopped when his reddened eyes came into contact with his second eye – the Sharingan. The same eyes as Sasuke! No…. They were of a different pattern! The hesitation in his movement proved to be vital because Kakashi intercepted his strike by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"I told you it was not a wise decision," he added, grabbing him by his face and slamming him down into the floor, splintering the wooden boards.

He leaned against the bar. "I'm done playing games." His mismatched eyes looked at the rookies he had roughened up. "So, Pinkie, I would put down your fists if I were you. You have a similar superhuman strength as Tsunade, but that won't do anything unless you _land_ a punch." His sharingan glowed ominously. "And that will not happen in this lifetime."

He walked past the two late teens and retrieved his leather jacket that was buried under the rubble from their violent encounter. "You guys have guts, I'll give you that. But you're still lacking as a team unit." He fixed the collar of his jacket before he swept his hair back. "Now, get up."

"Huh?! You still wanna go?!" Naruto growled, pulling his head up from the floor. "Alright, old man, let's go!"

Kakashi grinned. "There's no need for that tough-act, Naruto." He stepped over him and proceeded to walk to the door. "See you guys later. Oh, and I'm going to keep your knife, Naruto-kun." He gave them one last salute before he disappeared into the night.

"No! We can't let him get away!" Sakura protested, running to the exit to apprehend the man.

"S-S-Sakura!" Sasuke gasped, still holding his wound.

"Shit." Naruto rushed to his teammate's aid. "We'll have to let this one slide."

" _Team 7: how was the hunt?"_ Shikamaru asked through the earpiece.

Naruto sighed and pressed the button on his earpiece so he could respond. "Negative. The target got away. Mission failed."

* * *

"The mission was unsuccessful, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi was simply too difficult for us to defeat. As much as it pains me to say this, we were no match for him." Sasuke and Sakura bowed in respect, but Naruto was too stubborn to follow their lead. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Dumbass, _bow._ "

He folded his arms and simply refused. "I demand to be re-assigned to this mission until we _get_ him!"

Tsunade, who was sat on the edge of her desk, crossed one leg over the other and scanned over their half-assed paperwork. "You won't need to, Naruto."

"But I can do it!"

"No, Naruto. You're not _listening._ You don't _need_ to track Kakashi down, now."

"Master…?" Even Sakura was baffled.

Sasuke was the first one to realise. "Wait, did he –"

"I sure did." Kakashi confirmed.

The trio's laxed postures stiffened and they turned to look at the silver-haired man who was leaning against the wall behind them. How did he enter the room without them noticing?!

Kakashi walked past them and stood close to the Hokage. "After being apprehended for several months in a row," he gave paused to give the Hokage a side-eye, "I decided to come to the Hokage herself. So, no, Naruto, you do not need to be re-assigned to this mission."

"So, does that mean that you're _back_?"

"Not exactly." He folded his arms and looked at the blonde at his side. "We still need to…. _talk._ "

Both the raven-haired boy and pinkette picked up on the tension between the two adults in the room, but, as usual, their blond teammate failed to pick up on the social cues. He was far too fixated on the fact that their first mission was a complete bust.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "So, Team 7, you can now rest for the night. You have earned it. And, Sasuke, how's your wound?"

"….All right," he muttered back, holding his side again. "Sakura has stitched me up."

Tsunade nodded. "Make sure that you have that inspected first thing in the morning. I don't want to send you to missions with an injury."

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama." He lowered his head. "Well, then, we'll dismiss ourselves."

"Goodnight, Master."

"G'night." Naruto saluted.

Once they were left alone, Tsunade turned to look at the rogue man, raising an eyebrow. "Why now?" she asked. He has refused in the past. Why would he simply come to her _now_?

"Because _you_ need me, right?" He answered simply. "Besides, I've grown weary of these teams pursuing me wherever I go. They always seem to have bad timing. I'm either in the shower, in the process of eating, or—"

"Getting busy with another woman." An obvious jab. One that he didn't anticipate. Not this soon, anyway. "Some of the reports I receive are quite detailed. Unfortunately, the officer I assigned during that time was overly articulate with his report. Even went as far as researching that woman's alias."

It was Kakashi's turn to fully turn to look at her. "So, why do you need me?" he asked, purposely changing the topic at hand.

"Because the Akatsuki are on the prowl again, Kakashi. And by the looks of things, they are beginning to expand. The three core members have now become five members. Knowing them, the new additions are of S-rank status. We already have our hands full with their supporters."

"What you're asking of me is—"

"I know." She reassured. "I know what I'm asking of you is cruel. And I know it is wrong of me to ask you this, but I have no choice. They have us backed against the wall. And it's bound to get worse if more members are recruited to their cause."

Kakashi clicked his tongue. "I left because of the incident that took place _concerning_ the Akatsuki! And now you want me to go back into that shithole?! Tsunade, you have some nerve. Especially with what you did."

"I wouldn't be asking you unless this was my last resort!" She snapped. "I know what I did was abhorrent. I live with those consequences _every single day_. But it is my job as the Hokage to ensure that the civilians of this country are safe! No matter what it takes, I will protect them." She stepped closer and placed her hand on top of his. "But I'm not asking you as the Hokage, Kakashi."

"Then what are you asking as?" he asked.

"Just as Tsunade. I'm just asking if you can find it in your heart to help me out, Kakashi. If you can't, I'll understand. I caused you unbearable pain and regret, I know. So, I'll stop sending pursuers your way. I'll let you go."

In between the warm touch of her hand and the overly familiar scent she carried, Kakashi found himself frazzled and overloaded with the stimuli he was receiving. "Tch. You always know what to say." He then groaned. "I might actually regret saying this but I'll help you. I'll help you bring the Akatsuki down." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But we're doing this _together,_ Tsuna. I won't have you keeping me in the dark."

"Of course. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good." He took several steps from her and proceeded to walk to the open window he had slipped through earlier. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna. I'll come in early in the morning, so you can brief me of the current situation."

"Don't you have Obito already informing you of that? Isn't that how you knew about Team 7?"

"I need full access to the information of the Akatsuki, and I know that you're not letting Obito into those documents. Besides, me coming in early into your office shouldn't be a nuisance. I used to do it all the time."

" _Used_ to, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded understandably. "Right. Sorry…"

"Stay for the night." She suggested. "We can go over everything right now. The Akatsuki. And your new team."

"My team?"

"Ah. Team 7 will be placed under your wing."


End file.
